User talk:Ajraddatz
Hello, Ajraddatz here! I am the latest admin on the My LEGO Network Wiki. If you need any help, feel free to ask! Unlike the other admins here, I can help you with both wiki-related stuff and MLN. This does not include asking for Items. If you need Items, please view the Trade Market. Enough with that, talk away! stop Although it is part of a community effort to make new users feel welcome, the administrators of this wiki have expressed concern over messages left on new users' talk pages. Please, although it's important that newbies are properly greeted, we ask that you simply drop in and say hello without advertising or offering to design userpages, signatures, or shops for them. Thanks! 'how do I get this to stop I do what it says: hello. please make it stop (the bells the bells grown...)-- 02:58, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Um....... what? Do you mean the MediaWiki:Sitenotice? You can just press the dismiss button. 03:03, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Ajraddatz could you please tell Joeman to fix his sig. I tried fixing it but apparently he doesn't like it. Could you fix it? Please it is getting annoying to everyone. -- 03:41, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Ultra's order Ultra made an order on the MLNWiki store. That involved Mantles ''and Gauntlets banners. Since I can only serve with one type of banners, could you do with the other type? 12:27, September 21, 2009 (UTC) What kind do you need? -- 12:33, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :I'm guessing mantles.-- 13:12, September 21, 2009 (UTC) I have 10 mantle banners to spare. -- 13:32, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :You are a manager in the store right? can you and me handle this? So two managers for one order? 13:33, September 21, 2009 (UTC) No I am not. Ajr fired me because I have my own store and I am a co-manager at MLN Elves. But I could trade with you. -- 22:42, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Kind of a stupid question... Do I have to have an admins permission to make Mainspace Templates? I made one and I would like to add it to this wiki! 16:07, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Please answer my question! Please! 17:56, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, yes. Sorry, I forgot :(. Go ahead, but made the text italic :) 17:58, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, but small and italic. :) 18:06, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Vandal on the loose I have given 92.243.166.3 two warnings to vandalism including profanity and revealing secret networkers. They likely deserve a block. 17:53, September 23, 2009 (UTC) I have warned this guy 3 times. User_talk:58.169.147.152. -- 02:53, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :And he is blocked; thanks. 03:01, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Sorry :sorry I wasn't able to give you 100 clicks on ur lightworm module but I've been getting alot of trades at my shop and i need my clicks for the trades.-- 13:23, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::That is fine, thanks. 13:30, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Shop Reform The Amount of shops is getting out of hand!!! Can U please make a new test for new shops. I can help?-- 02:55, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :I agree, but what do you suppose that I do? If people want to make stores, then I can't do anything to stop them. All that I can do is make the shop template harder to get, but is there really a point to it? I am trying to push the trade market, but you could help by deleting your store and auction block thingy. 03:02, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Maybe We Could Have A Debate, Weve got to find away to attract more ppl to the forums, The we could Be like MLNO or MLN Team!!!-- 03:04, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :That was the point; I would like to have a few user stores, but the users need to be approved in advanced before they make a store. Honestly, though, it is in their namespace, and I can not delete their stores. 03:06, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Hmmmm... Maybe u or I Could put the forum linx in our sigs!-- 03:07, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Sounds good to me, I will also talk to the other evil admin about it. 03:08, September 26, 2009 (UTC) We could have a edit count limit like 1000 edits in order to have a store. -- 10:28, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Numbers Wiki I'm looking for someone to take care of the Numbers Wiki for me... I haven't the time. Know anyone who'd be interested? 16:02, September 26, 2009 (UTC) I'm already on 6 wikis I can't hold any more but I can due something.-- 19:23, September 26, 2009 (UTC) pluto. i just watched pluto spam then unspam a page on bionicle wiki. he is a sockpuppet of some1 i dont know who. if you come on IRC i can prove it Another one This guy has edited again a page with his username see here. He is the same one that you blocked a few days ago indefinite. He is a sockpuppet. Oh and i told Kjhf the same, maybe you are faster. 12:20, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :I don't think that he is a sockpuppet, the last one was advertising another page lol. I will give him a warning. 13:18, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::You just need to look at timezones. I'm busy working :P MackMoron11's Wiki account may have been hacked Mackmoron11 is deleting the content of a number of pages. Has his Wiki account been hacked? 21:42, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :WHAT!?!?! 22:06, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, yes, this makes sense. 22:07, September 30, 2009 (UTC)